Various hair treating compositions such as a hair treatment preparation, a hair rinse, etc. have been used to provide gloss and elasticity to hair, or to take care of injured hair. For example, in order to provide gloss to hair, a hair treating composition in which oily ingredients such as silicone oil, higher alcohol, liquid paraffin, ester oil, etc. are formulated have been used. Further, in order to provide softness and antistatic effect to hair, a hair treating composition in which a cationic surfactant or a cationic high polymer is formulated have been used. Furthermore, in order to protect hair against heat of drier, etc., a hair treating composition in which a water-soluble high polymer is formulated have been used.
However, when a hair treating composition in which the above oily ingredients are formulated is applied to hair, it provides a feeling of extraneous matter such as sticking. The hair treating composition itself also causes sticking, therefore the physical resistance against combing or brushing becomes large. Further, a hair treating composition in which a cationic surfactant, a cationic high polymer is formulated electrically adsorbs only at part of the surface of hair, charged negative, so that the adsorptivity is not enough and the homogeneity and the combing are not satisfactory. Furthermore, a hair treating composition itself in which a water-soluble high polymer is formulated cause a remarkable sticking and adhesion, therefore after treatment it provides a feeling of extraneous matter such as stiffness and the combing is not satisfactory.
In addition, a hair care product using a silicone rubber and, further, a skin care composition having water resistance and permanence properties in which a dimethyl silicone rubber is formulated (see Japanese Laid Open Publication No. 229810/1986) have been proposed. But they have the large physical resistance against combing and a feeling of sticking. Moreover, it is very difficult to emulsify a silicone rubber because it is insoluble in water and ethanol and very slightly soluble in an oily ingredient such as liquid paraffin etc.